


Ode To An Irish Arse

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Its a poem people, title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a little drabble poem. Inspired by My Home Is Your Home chapter 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To An Irish Arse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissyG927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/gifts).



> I am such a tool, easily led by and influenced by my friends. Inspired by a conversation with KrissyG927. Blame her for putting the idea in my head, blame me for not ignoring it. Let me know what you think.

"Ode To An Irish Arse"

I've studied it on film,  
It mesmerized me.  
I've seen it  
Wiggle and jiggle.  
It is a work  
Of art.

When you stood there,  
Full moon flashing,  
I wanted to take a bite.  
I wanted to mark it,  
Make it mine.  
But I couldn't.

You look over your shoulder  
At me, cigarette dangling  
From those luscious lips  
And you tease me.  
I want that  
Irish arse.


End file.
